Miente sin Amar
by Mayi Ven
Summary: AU Una prostituta, el uno de los hombres mas codiciados, Ella ha sido contratada para seducirlo ¿Qué pasa cuando comienzas a amar tu trabajo?¿Eres capaz de mentir sin amar?


**Miente sin Amar **

**Capitulo 1: **

"**Porque te Amo" **

Las oscuras gotas descendientes del cielo lograban que la luz de los faroles se tornaran opacas. La copiosidad de la cantidad de agua, lograba que entre los mismos transeúntes, huyentes de aquel ventarrón, fuera imposible la visibilidad.

Unos que otros cubiertos con los paraguas, o con impermeables ceñidos a sus cuerpos, impidiendo que aquellas frías gotas hicieran contacto con sus cuerpos.

Pero no todo el mundo intentaba evitarlas.

Una joven con traje perfecto para la definición de su cuerpo corría desesperada por cada callejón, con el corazón disparado y el aliento aguantándose en el interior de su garganta, aliento que de vez en cuando salía como un suspiro y se mezclaba con el aire del ambiente.

El agua dulce proveniente de las nubes, se confundían y luego se mezclaba con las gotas salinas que descendían por su rostros. Negras por haberse mezclado con su maquillaje, melancólicas por su corazón roto, dolorosas por su alma destrozada.

La ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo, el agua hacia que su cintura se dibujara de una manera perfecta, y que el contorno de sus senos se enmarcaran sensualmente a través de aquellas ropas que cargaba. Muchos hombres no podían evitar saborear con sus ojos esa divina figura, pero ella tan sumida en su sufrimiento, ignoraba cualquier comentario.

Escuchó el sonido de otros zapatos que, apresurados como ellas, chocaban contra los enormes charcos de agua, pero sin detenerse. Intentó acelerar el paso, pero los gemidos que intentaba contener, la estaban traicionando, saliendo uno por uno y robándole el aire.

Aun así correría, correría sin que el la alcanzará, no lo permitiría.

Pero sin duda, el era más ágil, mas fornido. Sus piernas mas largas y su cuerpo en perfecta condición, poco se cansaba ante aquel agite. Pronto sintió los gritos de el taladrando su alma, sus implorantes gritos de frustración, sus gritos de suplica a que ella voltease y lo encarase.

¿Es que acaso no entendía? Había jugado con el, de la peores de la manera. ¿Cómo podía seguir...?

Un brazo fuerte y caliente rodeó inminentemente su delgada cintura. El peso corporal cedió y ella, como una débil muñeca de trapo, fue atraída por el cuerpo de el. Ambos cayeron de manera estrepitosa sobre el suelo, empapándose ya por completo.

El soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor ante el golpe, pero pareció olvidarse, pareció no importarle, porque inmediatamente rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de ella, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que se le resbalará y se fuera de su vida.

-Kagome...-La apretó con mas fuerza y con su rostro buscó con desespero aquellos labios sonrosados, con el deseo de llenarlos de amor, con el anhelo de tener la dulce esencia de su boca embriagando sus sentidos.

-No, No..No – Mas lagrimas cayeron rebeldes a través de su rostro, en su afán de huir por aquella boca sedienta, en su afán de esconderse, a pesar de que el sufrir de su alma se hacia cada vez mas intenso por la ausencia de sus besos – Inuyasha suéltame..-

Apretó sus mejillas con suavidad, casi como un acto cariñoso, un acto de desesperación por su abandono. Con su pulgar acarició delicadamente aquella piel fría por la lluvia, encendida por los sentimientos, apagada por la amargura.

Ambos pechos subían y bajaban al mismo compás acelerado, las respiraciones se entremezclaban, volviéndose pequeñas corrientes de aire. El aire frío los rodeaba, un aire que congelaba su cuerpo, un aire similar a aquel desespero que se encargaba de enfriar sus sentimientos.

Ella cerró los ojos, ahogando cada gemido que punzaba por salir, cada exhalación de aire llena de dolor, y que ella con ahínco deseaba contener, sin importar su propio sufrimiento.

-No te..vayas..- La voz de el era débil, un susurro apenas audible, pero suficiente para que su cuerpo temblaba ante la descarga eléctrica que había producido aquella frase.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, apretando sus cerrados ojos. Varias lagrimas volvieron a salir inesperadamente, como gotas proveniente de alguna marea negra contaminada por el dolor.

Sintió la fría yema de los dedos de el, delineando con delicadeza sus labios. Sintió como la premura asechaba el corazón de aquel joven, como incitándolo a continuar, antes de perder su valioso tesoro.

Jadeo con lastima, jadeo con dolor y mas lagrimas dejaron sus tristes marcas sobre sus ojos.

-Kagome, no me dejes- Colocó ambas palmas de sus manos sobre sus mejillas, las sintió suaves, bellas y delicadas como siempre, pero frías y llenas de sufrimiento – No puedo..-

La joven se vio acechada por un frío que recorría su espina dorsal, un frío que luego se convirtió en una sensación ardiente, el frío que se volvió fuego al ser tocada por sus manos, el fuego que quema su interior, haciéndola lanzar un suspiro lleno de dolor, pero siendo la esperanza renaciente en su interior.

El pulgar de el acariciaba con lentitud sus sonrosadas mejillas. Sonrió a pesar de la situación.

Le encantaba verla así, sentir que el era capaz de lograr tales sensaciones en su cuerpo. Anhelaba sentir aquel calor rodeando su pecho, el calor de sus sentimientos, saliendo como una fuente de fuego que eliminaba el frío entre ambos.

Lo de ellos no tenia nombre ni lugar, lo de ellos no tenía descripción ni mucho menos era algo tangible. Fue tan fortuito que sorprendió a ambos, fue tan inesperado, que los dejo con cicatrices en el alma que jamás sanarían. Fue tan natural, que ahora sentía que la presencia del otro era parte de sus almas, fundidas en una sola esencia-.

-Kagome..- Rodeó su cintura con posesión, acercándola con fuerza a su pecho, sintiendo sus bien formados senos tocar su piel mojada y lograr miles de descargas eléctricas que le hicieron temblar..- Kagome, yo te..-

-No lo digas, no por favor – Pidió con voz temblorosa, a la vez que recargaba su cabeza en la curvatura que dividía su cuello y su hombro, acariciando con su respiración los vellos erizados de su nuca y aspirando aquel aroma a menta que le turbaba los sentidos.

-Siento que voy a morir, Kagome – Colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza, ya la apretó mas contra su hombro de manera cariñosa, como queriendo así que permaneciera junto a el, que le sanara su alma y ver de nuevo sus ojos brillar cada vez que la besaba.

Ella simplemente quedo callada, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de guardar cada frase en su interior, tratando de no olvidar cada sensación, cada corriente fría que iba por sus pies hasta su nuca volviéndose fuego. Poco a poco se fue calmando, pero aquel dolor no se borraría a pesar del hermoso instante.

El la separó con lentitud, admirando cada parte de su rostro, esas graciosas pestañas que la hacían ver mas hermosa, su piel pálida pero llena de vida, sus labios rosados, carnosos y temblorosos por el frió.

Lo deseaba, escuchaba el implorante latir de su corazón de saborear de nuevo aquella divina boca de cereza, de probar el dulzor de su saliva mezclándose con la suya, de sus manos entrelazándose, hasta sentir aquella corriente eléctrica que cargaba su cuerpo de incontables jadeos.

Rozó con delicadeza sus labios, escucho el gemido de ella, el gemido de ansias de juntar sus bocas, el gemido de tristeza por su inminente separación, el gemido que demostraba que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

-¿Por qué..haces esto, sabiendo que soy...–Cerró sus ojos, a la vez que apretaba con fuerza la mojada camisa de Inuyasha como incitándolo a seguir y sacarla de aquella tortura que le aceleraba aun mas su corazón, deseando que aquel contacto fuera lo suficiente como para olvidar el dolor- una prostituta..?-

-Shh..- El cerró sus ojos lentamente, tratando de apreciar embelesado y a cada instante, el hermoso rostro de ella, embellecido por las gotas de agua, y arruinado por las salinas porciones del liquido que dañaban su rostro – Porque..- Se acercó aun mas, sintió la respiración de ella dentro de su boca, acariciando su piel, atormentando su corazón por la lentitud de sus movimientos hasta causarle un nudo en su garganta, sus labios pronto tocaron aquella carnosidad de los de ella, sintió el sabor a cereza inundando su boca, tragó con dificultad, eran demasiadas sensaciones, pero era tan exquisito tenerla cerca, tenerla para siempre, tenerla por que – Te amo...-

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, es algo que me salio de repente, no significa que no vaya a actualizar mi otra historia, pero bueno n-n.._

_No se olviden de algo -_

_**Reviews! **o_


End file.
